


The Raven's Claws

by DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dick is Robin, F/M, OC knows way too many magic villains, Pseudo-Incest, Rachel Roth doesn't exist here, Zatanna and Barbara are bitches, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior/pseuds/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior
Summary: Charlotte. Youngest child to Arella and Trigon. Azarath destroyed when she was 5. She meets two heroes one fateful night while injured. Becoming Raven. For her mothers legacy and her own. Can she escape the horrors of her past?So.... enjoy. Yea. That's all I'm gonna say. Have fun with my sucky explanations.SEVERE HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Charlotte's hero appearance https://www.deviantart.com/yurilover09/art/Charlotte-OC-809322491
> 
> Charlotte for the first 2-3 chapters possibly, is 10. Just yea...pay attention to my notes to understand.
> 
> Also, some of this fic is based around an Rp I do over on Amino....ENJOYYYY

* * *

Laser’s fired from the skies of Gotham. Dr. Strange had set up some odd robot army. Robin and Batman were taking care of Gotham while the Leaguers were up in space and such. In the shadows watched a figure, a small one, her red eyes watching a boy who could only be just a bit taller than her.   
  
This...said boy was overpowered by the robots. One in particular knocking him down, its laser aiming for him. “Robin!” The gruff voice of some dude in a bat costume yelled. Trying to rush to the boys side but he was stopped by the three robots in his way.   
  


The boy. Robin, shut his masked eyes, waiting for the blast and be dead…. It never came. Daring to look, he saw the robot was blasting, but an odd shield…. A raven shaped magic shield was blocking it. Looking around, the young boy wonder saw a young girl stepping out from the alleyway. Her eyes glowing black with a black magic aura in her hand, the outline a deep red. Though, that’s not what quite got his attention. What got it was the fact she seemed hurt. Her outfit and cape had rips and her apparently pale skin had cuts and a few light burns.

“Hurry up and move, my shield can’t last long.” The girl’s voice said. Her tone was smooth and almost of a child. Which she was. Though it seemed to be enough to snap Robin out of it to look at the shield. It was quickly being destroyed by the laser. The boy wonder quickly back flipped away and grabbed his staff that had fallen, before making his way to the girl. “Uh, thanks for the save. Who...are you?” Was the first thing that was asked this magical girl.

  


The girls eyes stopped glowing and her hand lowered back to her side. She… had red eyes. Which yet, seemed to compliment her in an odd way. Those red orbs that held a lot of mystery took notice of the R symbol on the boys left pectoral muscle. Then she looked down a bit, almost a little shy. Then took note of her own clip. With a Raven inside of it. “Charlotte…” The girl replied looking away slightly.

  


“Charlotte huh? I’m Robin. Pleasure to meet ya.” Robin replied. His green gloved hand reaching out to shake hers. In which her finger-less gloved hand accepted. Though both stopped hearing the explosions in the background. Many. Many of them. The Robots were exploding. Which meant, the League had stopped the robots.

Batman walked over, noticing the figure. He took note that the child would need some bandages but he was still...off. He wasn’t sure if he should take this girl with them. “Where are your parents?” Was the first thing he asked. After all, she could be a metahuman.

  
  
“Dead.” Was all the girl said. Her red eyes far too calm for a situation like that. Which actually shocked both Batman and Robin. 

Though the boy wonder turned to his mentor. “We have to take her with us.” He said, earning an unsure look. “Oh come on! She just saved my butt. We owe it to her. Besides, she's injured." The young Boy Wonder said.

  


Batman thought for what seemed like forever. Truly trying to consider this. Then he pressed a button on his belt and the Batmobile arrived. "Fine." He said looking at the girl known as Charlotte. "Get in."


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames help make friendships...  
enjoy

* * *

Charlotte had gotten her wounds treated by Alfred. Given a room merely two doors down from Robin, known as Dick. Yet she had yet to reveal her own name. She even had yet to get changed out of her costume. In which Alfred was going out to get her some clothes. Since it became a bit clearer on the style she preferred. She couldn’t stand how _ nice _ Dick and Alfred were to her. They respected her privacy and everything! What was wrong with them!? Well, Bruce paid the girl no mind. She barely saw him at all.

  


Standing alone on the roof of Wayne Manor, The young dark magic user looked out at the sea, beyond the cliff the mansion stood on. “It’s cold out. Should seriously have a jacket. Or well, normal clothes for that matter.” A young voice rang from behind her along with a snicker at his dumb joke. The young child merely shut her red eyes and let Dick walk out to her side.

  


“I like the cold.” Charlotte said letting her hood down, showing her small form more clearly. Her medium length black hair, flowing in the wind, Her pale skin glowing in the sunrise. Her red eyes looking brighter in the sunlight.  
  
Dick took in his new supposed sisters look. Well that’s what he thought since she was since she was now living there. Though he had no idea if Bruce had adopted..Charlotte much like himself. But, she was kinda cute. He had to admit, as evil one can assume with red eyes and dark magic, she seemed kinda like a cute kid. “Soooo, wanna have some breakfast…. Charlie-girl?” Dick asked with a smirk. Already having a nickname for his new friend.   


  
Charlotte gave Dick an odd look. What was that name for? Seriously, it sounded weird. “Charlie-girl?” The gothic girl asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

Dick gave a cheeky side smile at the question. He knew she wouldn’t like it. Oh well. Even more reason to do it. He laughed his signature fake cackle. The one that usually made girls swoon and enemies fooled. “Yea, a nickname. Not gonna stop me from saying that. No come on, Al’s pancakes are the best.” The hyperactive boy said taking his ‘sisters’ hand and leading the girl inside.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship….


End file.
